Problem: Rewrite ${(9^{-9})^{-10}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
${ (9^{-9})^{-10} = 9^{(-9)(-10)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{-9})^{-10}} = 9^{90}} $